Percy Jackson Commander of Chaos
by Percy Jackson AKA Omega
Summary: Percy Jackson saved the world not once but twice. He was thrown aside like a used towel. He was hated, despised, and betrayed. 500 years later he is forced to return to his despised home world when not only Gaia and her giants but the titans as well threaten all life as we know it. But will his return mean the destruction or the preservation of not only Earth but the universe.
1. Chapter 1

Hello my fellow demigods and/or gods and goddesses I present to you Percy Jackson Commander of Chaos. As always I will make this as enjoyable as possible. Leave a comment hit that favorite button I will appreciate it because the more comments you leave the faster I update.

Omega P.O.V

I jumped through the air spinning in a circle while extending my wings resulting in the decapitation of the last 3 Cyclops. 1.56 seconds new record. I sheathed my sword Riptide and put it across my back next to my other sword Ripspace forming an X across my back.

"Nicely done Omega yet another you set yet another new record no one but you can beat." Said a once long lost friend.

"Thank you Alpha I try my best." I said my face stoic of emotion.

"Come on Omega we both know that's a lie if you tried your hardest the Universe would be destroyed." She said clearly annoyed of having this conversation again.

"Ok whatever what did you interrupt my training for?" I asked my face still an endless void. Can you really blame me it's only natural after what they did to me.

"Maybe I just wanted to check up on my boyfriend." Said Alpha with a hint of sarcasm and ultimately breaking my train of thought.

"Alpha we both know you never engage in pointless conversation." I said slightly amused at my girlfriend's sarcasm.

"Yeah I know Lord Chaos requests to see you in his office immediately he says it's urgent." Alpha said worried about what my reaction might be. Oh yeah I forgot to mention Alpha is the fallen huntress Zoe Nightshade. Chaos allowed me to bring one companion from my wretched past so of course I chose Zoe.

As I entered Lord Chaos's office I could tell something was wrong not only by the look on his face but by the fact he used my old name.

"Perseus I have a mission for you and you're not going to like it." He said studying my expressionless face. "I am sorry to say this because I know what they did to you but you're going to have to go back to camp half-blood." He said waiting for a reaction but only one word escaped my lips.

"Why?" That one word carries a lot of power I of all people would know it was the first thing I said before she broke my will to live.

"Gaia, the giants, and the titans are rising with the earth mother and her children Olympus does not stand a chance." Chaos said before continuing purposely not giving me a chance to argue back.

"I know Omega the Olympians are not the best rulers out there but they are much better than Gaia and her children. If she was to take over humanity would be driven to extinction the gods would be imprisoned and the demi gods would be hunted to extinction."

"In other words the world as we know it would come crumbling down." Said Chaos

"But after what they did they deserve to die and rot in the deepest pits of Tartarus!" I yelled still not over their betrayal.

Chaos sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "You're disappointing me Perseus."

Instantly Omega felt guilty an emotion he has not felt in ages. Chaos saved me from a cruel fate, Chaos gave me a reason to live, and Chaos gave me a home a family a life. If not for chaos where would I be?

"I'll do it my lord." I said clearly shocking Chaos

"Good and Omega I want you to know that you make me proud to be called creator of the universe you are living proof that there are second chances. But Omega never forget what they did to you for if you remember it will make your immortal life a hell of a lot easier." Chaos said with a gleam in his eyes.

"Don't worry sir I will not disappoint you Gaia and her little whores don't know who they are messing with. And just for the record I'll never forget what they did!" I said with enough hate and venom it made the creator of the Universe flinch.

I'll never forget what they did or rather what she did. It haunts me on every turn every decision I make is haunted by her and my so called friends. But I will never forget!

Ok guys that is all for now I started at 11.30 p.m. now I am done at 1:12 a.m. Well next chapter I will probably do … you know what I will not ruin the surprise. Leave a comment subscribe you know what I mean well good night or should I say morning?


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everybody mortals and immortals alike I give you yet another chapter in our heroes tragic life. I'd like to thank the people represented below for showing their support in some form. So yeah this is 11:17 p.m. I will be trying to update more often thanks to these guys below. So you know the more reviews you leave the happier I am. Just leave a review and hit that favorite button. Ok enough talking lets start.

werewolves1999

toile grant

rider-84

nico2883

Darkmoon111

Omega P.O.V

I'm sitting on my favorite ship that's heading straight for Olympus I can't help but remember everything that they did to me.

My past life was full of pain and sorrow on every turn. The so called life of a hero. I save the world from eminent destruction not once but twice. But what do I get?

My mother and her husband Paul are dead. My father abandoned me for that bastard of a brother. My best friends Nico and Thalia hate me. The last person I felt I could entrust my entire existence to betrayed me in a moment's notice.

After everything I've done for them… no for her she left me for him! I can't help but remember that fateful day.

Flashback

Perseus P.O.V (Past)

I have just returned from my 1 month quest to complete the 12 labors of Hercules. I had of course done these dangerous feats in order to earn my true loves hand in marriage.

I haven't told anyone other than Nico of my plans. To be honest I completed the 12 labors in 1 day at an even rate of 1 every two hours. Which I hope you know is no small feat.

What really kept me occupied was my visit to Hephaestus. With his help I forged two rings of great beauty and power. The pair who are wearing the rings can always speak two each other regardless of the distance between the two.

So anyway I was on my way to the beach where I Iris Messaged Annabeth to meet me. I started feeling uneasy because I sort of felt that she was expecting me to call her there.

As I was walking past the Big House I was intercepted by both Chiron and Dionysus.

I couldn't help but notice Chiron had a grim expression on his face. "Perseus it seems that the Olympians-""Enough with the formalities Chiron!" Interrupted Dionysus. "The Gods request your presence on Olympus."

He then proceeded to flashing us on Olympus. He proceeded to his throne and for some odd reason seemed rather happy.

I looked around the room my eyes meeting the gaze of all the Olympians.

I looked into the center of the throne room only to see what I believe to be the most horrid site in the Universe.

It was Annabeth my Annabeth making out with my prick of a brother Mark.

Mark is 16 which is 2 years younger than me. Where was he during the two great prophecies that dictated my teenage life?

"Annabeth?" I said it was hardly a whisper but all talking in the throne room came to a halt. I felt a great sadness come into my heart.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT ASSHOLE?" I screamed suddenly feeling anger so great it made the gods flinch.

"P-Percy I was just … I swear it's not what it looks like." She said tears streaming out of her eyes.

"Save it Annabeth you of all people couldn't believe the bullshit I hear coming out of your mouth!" I said still full of rage.

She opened her mouth to respond but I wasn't going to let her utter anymore lies from her mouth.

"How could you Annabeth?" I asked sadness slowly replacing my anger. I could see out of the corner of my eye a weeping Aphrodite sad that her love story didn't work out.

"Y-Your always leaving on dangerous quests I kn-knew th-that one day you wouldn't come back and I didn't want to suffer that pain." She said words slurring together out of guilt.

"Annabeth I completed the 12 labors of Hercules for y-" I was interrupted by what seemed to be a very annoyed Zeus.

"ENOUGH!" He thundered (PUN)

"Perseus Jackson we have summoned you before us for one reason and one reason only." He paused for dramatic effect. "You have completed the 12 labors of Hercules in 1 day when Hercules himself took 12 years to complete them."

"So I did it in order to win that whores hand in marriage." I said with venom in my voice.

"We the Olympians have realized that you are far too powerful to stay remain a demigod and you have rejected god hood 2 times over so we only have one more option." Zeus said summoning his master bolt as he finished his sentence.

"And what choice is that?" I said fearing what his answer would be.

"Death." Zeus said as he fired his bolt strait at my chest.

Saying my entire life flashed in front of my eyes would be an understatement. I saw everything I had done from the moment I walked into the Museum on my field trip at Yancy Academy to the day I slew Gaia with my bare hands. I saw my mom baking cookies, Grover eating enchiladas, Thalia, Nico, and I horsing around, even my vision of Annabeth when I took a dip in the Styx.

Something broke in me that day. I realized why Chiron seamed so grim, why Dionysus was so happy, why Annabeth was kissing my prick of a brother Mark. It was because they knew I was going to die today. Hell I later found out they voted for me to die. Well they were going to pay no they are going to pay.

"NO!" That one word echoed around the throne room as the Bolt sailed towards my chest.

I reached out as I felt power flowing through me. I stopped the bolt using the pure energy radiating of my body. I grasped the bolt with my bare hands. The other gods stared at me with awe and fear for no other being other than Zeus can wield the bolt.

"I have given to you the gods and demi-gods alike what no other hero can do. I slew Kronos and his armies singled handedly. I destroyed countless Giants along with Gaia the feared earth mother. When others would run and cower in defeat I would stay and fight even when the very prophecy of the oracle said I would fail I prevailed. My doom was never eminent but I assure you all of you your doom is eminent." As I said this I threw the box carrying marriage rings at Annabeth's feet.

I then proceeded to launch the Master Bolt strait at Zeus earning me a satisfying boom as he was blasted off a Olympus with enough force to destroy an entire continent.

"As for the rest of you don't think I'm done here I will be back." I turned around and jumped off Olympus despite the screams and shouts behind me and vapor traveled away.

Okay guys that is all for now I would type more but I have to go to sleep *cough* *cough* *mom*. Anyway it's 12:51 a.m. so yeah I think I made good progress. You know the norm leave a comment hit the favorite button. Good Night!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay people I am a very happy camper 4 reviews, 340 views, 9 favorites, 1 community! I just wanted to say that you people are the best and to those that favorite and review or even just look at it I just need to say thank you so much. If you don't have an account you can use your twitter or Facebook heck even Gmail. So yeah keep those reviews coming but don't feel bad for criticizing my work and I'll deliver my end of the bargain. We'll start in a second but every chapter I'll leave a list of names for people who hit the favorite button. So lets start!

AniolAngle

Blackhawks2099

angelusjmw

arcangel12

nico2883

ramen1998

rider-84

toile grant

werewolves1999

Omega P.O.V

I woke up in the commander's quarters where I was relaxing before I had my flash back. I stood up only to be pushed back down by Alpha.

"Oh no you're not getting out of a talk this time buddy." She said with mock annoyance.

I couldn't help but laugh at the expression on her face.

"OMEGA!" She screamed while playfully punching me on the shoulder. "Seriously what's bothering you?" She asked with a worried expression on her face.

"It's noth-"I as cut off by Alpha.

"No it's not nothing this is the 7th time you've said revenge in your sleep." She said slowly getting irritated.

"Okay I'm sorry Zoe it's just something from my past okay." That seemed to calm her down even if it was just barely.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it." She said rising from her seat.

"No it's okay." I said not wanting to upset her. "It's just I keep remembering the day they betrayed me damned me to a death they thought I couldn't escape." I said clenching my hands into fists.

Zoe put her hands on my fist making me relax immediately and brought her lips to mine where we stayed for some time before pulling away.

"It doesn't matter what they did to you Percy because you have me now you have chaos and his soldiers under your command were your new family Percy. They made a big mistake betraying you and I promise you'll get your revenge." She said all of this while looking me in the eye.

And I could see no deceit in her eyes so I knew she meant every word she said.

Apparently my 3rd in command Luke Castellan decided to walk in.

"Oh I'm sorry did I interrupt something?" He said with an idiotic grin on his face.

But of course I replies "Once a smartass always a smartass." I said earning a chuckle from Zoe and a red faced Luke.

"Whatever Omega anyway I saw it fit to inform you that we will be arriving on Olympus in 15 minutes. I plan to flash the Soldiers, Zoe, and I in the throne room and allow you to make an entrance." He said once again making and idiotic grin.

"Good I'll be on the ship and I'll flash in exactly 1 minute after you and the troops. Understood?" I said flashing my sadistic grin earning a shudder from Luke.

"Yes Commander!" Luke said

Time to have some fun I thought as Luke and Zoe exited out of my room.

Immortal Camper P.O.V

I'm on Olympus with the other Cabin leaders who were made immortal after he disappeared 500 years ago. The gods were still searching for him despite the facts that 1. They drove him away in the first place and 2. He couldn't possibly have lived 500 years.

But Hades claims that his spirit hasn't entered the Underworld because he would know if he did. And that brings us to this dreaded war council.

"We need to transfer all the capable fighting demigods from camp Jupiter to Camp Half blood meanwhile the rest can reside on Olympus and act as a last line of defense. Plus a bonus is we'll have less territory to defend therefor we won't be forced to extend our forces." Athena finished leaving a throne room with gods and immortals alike half dead from her speech.

Of course Zeus was the first to recover. "Thank you Athena I'll have you and Ares plan with your children. Meanwhile Demeter, Artemis, and Apollo I'll have you make living conditions for Gaia's soldier's he-"

He was cut off by a vortex appearing in the middle of the throne room. Stepping out of a vortex was a man who stood 6'1 and his skin was covered in stars and what appeared to be galaxies.

"Lord Chaos." Zeus said bowing to the mysterious man along with the other 13 Olympians. (Yes they are 13 Olympians thanks to Percy he was offered a prize for returning Apollo's sun chariot after it was stolen by Hyperion.)

All of the Immortal campers bowed, well everyone except Mark that arrogant prick.

"Rise Olympians." Chaos said seemingly annoyed of saying that line.

"Lord Chaos why have you come to us?" Zeus said in a tone to respectful to have come from him.

"I do not have much time Zeus. My very presence affects your planet as we speak. Anyway I came to inform you that my soldiers and their commander shall be coming to aid you with your war." Chaos said shocking every living creature in the room.

"T-thank you Chaos." Zeus said and I have to admit it is pretty amusing seeing the King of Olympus stutter.

"No problem but I am afraid I will have to take my leave. The soldiers will be arriving in 10 minutes. Now allow me to take my leave." Chaos said as he summoned a portal.

"Wait Lord Chaos!" Said Athena causing Chaos to disperse his portal.

"Apologies for stopping you but how many soldiers are there and why is the commander so special?" Athena said looking confused. Of course everyone in the room started paying attention because you don't see a confused Athena every day.

Chaos sighed then started speaking. "I have sent to you 250 of my best soldiers. Not counting my Commander." He said waiting for the expected protests.

"WHAT!" screamed all of the Olympians.

"You promised an army!" Screamed Zeus clearly … well ticked off.

"I promised you nothing!" Chaos said the temperature in the room dropping 20 degrees. "I handpicked my warriors they are the greatest warriors in the Universe. My weakest warrior could easily take down one of the big three. Not to mention my Commander. My commander is the most powerful being in the Universe not only that he is my son." He said shocking everyone in the room once again but Chaos wasn't done.

"He is my pride and joy he can easily take down all the gods minor and major included plus the titans, Gaia, the giants, and hell even the primordial couldn't defeat him!" Chaos stopped his rant seemingly done blowing of steam.

"I-I'm sorry my Lord we had no idea tha-" The king of the gods was cut off once again by Chaos.

"It is okay but I will warn you my son was on Earth 5 centuries ago and he had a very unpleasant departure. I am afraid that is all I can say for now good bye Olympians and I warn you do not anger him if you value your lives." With that the creator of the Universe left in a vortex.

The entire throne room sat there in a silence that no one dared to break no one but Apollo of course.

"So who do you think the commander is?" He asked to no one in particular.

"Maybe it's Luke." Said a hopeful Annabeth only to be given a hateful glare from Hermes.

"No way!" Yelled an idiotic Ares. "It has to be one of my kids!"

"As if as if one of your kids could best mine." An obnoxious Apollo.

"Cereal!" Said an apparently very confused Demeter.

From there people yelled random and pointless suggestions paying no mind to a certain hunter of Artemis who just happened to also be daughter of Zeus and from this girl came the name that ended all other conversation in the room. "Maybe it's Percy." It was barely a whisper but all eyes went to Thalia.

"What! As if that disgrace of a brother could be the most powerful being in the Universe. Hell that army has to be crap if they didn't invite me to join them. Because I'm the greatest her-." He was cut off by well everyone in the room.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU ARROGANT PRICK!" Screamed just about everyone even Hestia and she's known as the kindest Olympian.

All talking died down as everyone in the throne room as everyone remembered what they did to their hero the most powerful hero that ever lived and ever will live for that matter.

Before long 10 minutes passed and the Soldiers of Chaos entered the room.

Everyone gasped at what they saw at the head of the 250 soldiers stood to long dead Heroes. The Heroes are the long dead by a fathers hand Zoe Nightshade and the bearer of Kronos's spirit Luke Castellan.

"L-Luke." Said a bewildered Hermes.

"Hello father you miss me!" Luke said with his old grin. I suddenly realized his scar was gone and he looked well stunning.

"Once a smartass always a smartass." Zoe said to Luke elbowing him in the side.

"Hey!" Luke said disregarding the fact he was standing before the Olympian Council.

"Luke you're the Commander?" Hermes suddenly said sitting up strait with a shine in his eyes.

Luke, Zoe, and the rest of the army burst into laughter some even had tears in their eyes. Well one thing was for sure Hermes was not laughing his face was red.

"I'm sorry father as if I could be commander a son of Hermes oh you crack me up." Luke said suddenly turning serious. "Our commander is not with us at this moment but you all know him very well. Hell you even tried to kill him. Our commander is-."

For the millionth time today he was cut off by a deep ominous voice that said "That would be me."

The temperature in the room dropped 50 degrees, the ground was shaking a crack appeared in the throne room floor out of it came 1 million of the undead.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Screamed an angry Hades "GO BACK NOW!"

They all said in unison "We do not serve you." The outcome was a red faced Hades.

Fire erupted from the hearth forming a circle only to be joined by water from the Ophiotaurus from there the elements joined one by one forming a huge ball of pure chaos.

Inside stood a being the aura radiating off it was similar to Chaos but more powerful in a matter of seconds the ball collapsed in on itself then imploded leaving behind what seemed to be a miniature Nebula.

The Nebula dissipated leaving behind a man 6'5 he had metallic armored skin in which galaxies, stars, comets, you name it moved around. His eyes were always changing from stars exploding, supernovas, black holes, and most prominent was an endless vortex that seemed to pull on your very soul from your body.

His body was pure muscle he had gauntlets on his hands that went up to his elbows. In the gauntlets protruded pure black knives. His face was the only thing on his body that did not represent the Universe. It was well sculpted stripped of all fat leaving behind a face that made Aphrodite lustful.

"I am the Commander of Chaos Army." Immediately the entire army dropped to their knees, the immortal campers followed in suet along with 13 of the Olympians.

Leaving the only person standing a red faced Zeus. "HOW DARE YOU!" He bellowed leaving everyone in the room fearing for their life.

Okay everyone that's enough everyone I started at 10:47 p.m. right now it's 12:48 a.m. So you guys know the more you review the faster I update if you have any suggestions tell me and I'll probably make a poll or something. So leave a review push the favorite button put me in your community and I'll make sure to recognize everyone. So leave a review and I'll update next day. Good night!


	4. Author Note READ!

Hey guys and gals I just want to say I am not discontinuing this story. I decided to take a break and read up for my next chapters. I have read many stories and have picked up new ideas that will improve my story for the better. Just so you know I will be up and writing tomorrow and my post time at latest will be Thursday. Also I have A poll up on my profile that will decide who Percy is going to end up dating. And in case you're wondering yes there will be sex here and there. The other one will decide if Percy A.K.A Omega will forgive his previous friends. Just Saying I want him not to forgive them and SPOILER Omega will kill his half-brother. Finally the last poll will be about how you want me to post. For this pole you have two options. 1. I post long chapters once a week or two I post normal chapters 3 times a week it's completely your choice.

I have already chosen several women Percy will have interactions with. In total I have chosen four leaving you with three to choose. I will not tell you who the four are I'll save that for later. Check out my profile for your options and vote. I will leave them open for two weeks more or less. Well I will not post today it's a Sunday night I'll start working on it tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 4

Hello everyone it's been quite a while since I have posted another chapter. You have most likely seen my authors note about the poll. But I have realized I did not tell you why I have not been posting. I decided to read some of the stories from the people who left a comment and the people who hit the favorite button. I have gotten some great ideas to add to my story and your overall entertainment. Also the poll is closed and has been decided it will be Thalia, Athena, and Hestia. So enough of that as of now I have over 2,000 views I think that is good but I know I can do better. Leave a review, favorite, and follow.

List of Favorite's

AniolAngle

Artemis-Jackson

Blackhawks2099

Cnrbrr

Dragonlilo

Lucia daughter of Chaos

MysteriousPanda

PoseidonsWrath5

RAD092515

The Best Hunter of Artemis

TheFlamingFlood of

angelusjmw

arcangel12

grandturismo

greydrone

jalenharlston2000

nico2883

pjoinheritancefan

ramen1998

rider-84

supramdompeople101

tempast

thundergil

toile grant

werewolves1999

ysizzle32

3rd Person P.O.V

"Ahh uncle or should I say great, great grandson." Omega said basking in the confusion that hit the throne room and its occupants.

"What do you mean?" Asked a skeptical Athena.

"I mean exactly what I said. That paranoid milk drinker over there is my great, great grandson… apparently." Omega said whispering the last part and earning a snicker from Hermes and Apollo.

"Hah you fool Chaos an only make a claim that bold." Said a smug Athena.

"Wisdom goddess my ass." Omega said sending the soldiers and most of the Olympians into a fit of laughter.

"Did you ever consider that Chaos did not create the primordial alone?" Omega said.

"It is said that Chaos created the Primordial but what the history books are lacking is Chaos had help." Omega said effectively leaving Athena wordless.

After minutes of silence Hermes asked what everyone else was thinking. "Ok since no one else is going to say it I will. Aren't you a child of chaos?"

"That is a difficult question the answer is yes and no. Let me explain. I was born well born isn't the word more like emerged from the death of the first universe."

"I was alive before the creation of the first Universe and before you ask yes I was alive before Chaos. I watched the first life grow and develop. I sat and watched basically behind an impenetrable window."

"How did you get out?" Thalia said enveloped in the story along with everyone else.

"The day the Universe the first Universe perished there was a lapse in the flow of energy that created a whole in my window so I did the only reasonable thing and left through the whole." Omega said finishing his story.

All of the Olympians eyes widened as they thought over what he just said.

Zeus being the power hungry fool he is spoke first.

"You had access to the rivers of power!" He roared getting off of his throne.

"Yes I did and I still have access to them as a matter of fact when I transform into my Death Lord form as I all it I can alter the flow of all the rivers. I could take the power or temporarily give power to anyone I choose."

"So this power can be shared!" Said Zeus suddenly excited at the mention of power.

"Actually…" Omega suddenly stopped speaking and faced Athena.

"You fool! You said the army was a week away!" He roared scaring Athena.

"T-They are my calculations-"She was cut off by Omega.

"Screw your calculations they're marching on Camp Half Blood!" Omega said with a face full of rage.

"Soldiers prepare for battle!" Omega roared.

Immediately all of the 250 soldiers stood at attention and said "Sir Yes Sir!"

Omega P.O.V

I void traveled the Olympians and soldiers to Camp Olympus which is apparently the name of the two combined camps.

The Chaos soldiers stood ready for any form of attack magical, physical, and even mental. Meanwhile the campers scrambled around preparing for the onslaught of the approaching army.

The Olympians stood in fear at what their eyes showed them. Approaching the camp at an exhilarating rate were an army of 10,000 monsters who were consisted of dragons, hydras, empousa you name it they had it.

But what was the most frightening was the leaders at the front of the army stood Kronos Lord of Time and king of the titans, Porphyrion King of the Giants and bane of Zeus, and Hyperion titan of light ruler of the east.

The army marched to a stop at the beginning of the barrier surrounding the amp.

With one swift motion Kronos shattered the barrier with a blast of energy.

The massive force stopped 100 feet away from the campers and I.

The soldiers were nowhere to be seen. And the remaining campers were in all truth a pathetic site.

"Olympians surrender now and your days in the pit will be shortened but if you refuse and continue to fight this hopeless battle you shall spend the rest of your immortal lives enduring countless tortures the likes of which you have never seen." Porphyrion said his voice echoing across the soon to be battle ground.

"We refuse your offer for it is you who shall be cast into the pit for eternity!" Screamed Zeus in a moment's notice.

"So be it." Porphyrion said seemingly happy with Zeus's choice.

"ATTACK!" Kronos roared sending the massive force forward.

"So the fun begins." I silently thought to myself.

Thalia P.O.V

As the army ran forward the hunters that were in the trees began there onslaught releasing arrow after arrow.

As enemy archers returned fire 2 hunters fell out of the trees.

I did not need to worry about being killed because I had been granted full immortality when I trapped Atlas under the sky when he escaped 180 years ago.

Of course I accepted and became the immortal lieutenant of Artemis. But since I was turned into a full immortal my vow was destroyed and I did not have to make it again. So as of now I am and always have been single.

"Shit Focus Thalia!" I mentally screamed at myself as an arrow whizzed by my face. I may be immortal but an arrow to the face will still hurt like hell.

I quickly returned fire and smiled as my arrow vaporized two empousa.

I scanned the battlefield hoping to see progress but the campers were not doing too well each monster that was cut down was quickly replaced by another.

The battle went on with the campers slowly losing ground until a loud roar was heard.

All fighting stopped as the soldiers of chaos charged out of the forest and cut down monster after monster.

At the front of the army was Omega he was truly a demon in battle he used his razor sharp wings to sever limbs off of monsters then he would hack, slash, and stab any other monster that approached.

Damn he is sexy … Stop it Thalia this is a war!

He rapidly approached the two titans and giant. Leaving behind a trail of monster dust and remains most of which subconsciously flowed into his armor.

All battle slowly ceased as the rest of the monsters were finished off by the soldiers. All that were left were their leaders.

"So much for the rest of your immortal life." Omega said taunting the 3 immortals.

"Silence boy you have no idea of the power w-"Kronos was cut off by Omega who was laughing his head off.

"Oh you crack me up you'd be lucky if you had more power than my gym socks oh never mind that's an insult to the socks." Omega said clearly pleased at Kronos expression.

"Prepare to die!" Kronos roared as he charged at Omega swinging his scythe towards his head.

"Omega Move!" I screamed. Hey I was worried okay.

All he did was stand there and smile.

As the blade was about to reach his head Omega grabbed the blade with his left hand and drew a blade with his right hand.

The blade seemed to represent the Universe as it had galaxies and stars flowing over it and it looked straight up badass.

"You're my bitch now." Omega said his voice sharp enough to slice through titanium. He drove his sword through the titan lord's heart despite the fact that his body was invincible.

"H-how?" Kronos stuttered out before he burst into platinum flames that were engulfed by the blade.

The entire battle field stood silent in awe and in fear.

No one had ever defeated the King of Titans in under a minute. Who is this guy and why do I feel so attached to him?

Omega P.O.V

As the titan's soul was absorbed into my sword I used the distraction and rushed forward striking the blade through the heart of Hyperion. All he could do is watch as his body burst into flames that were absorbed by my sword Ripspace.

"Two down one to go." I said as I tuned to face Porphyrion. With each step I took forward he took one back until he backed up into a giant oak tree.

"So Porphyrion how do you wish to die fast or slow?" I asked him hoping for the latter option.

"Quick." He said immediately making me sigh. They never choose slow.

"Fine." I said earning a sigh of relief from the giant.

"I said quick Porphyrion I never said painless." I said with a wicked smile while his expression changed to one of terror.

I used my powers over everything in existence and nonexistence and called down a massive lightning bolt the 100 ft. long and fifty ft. thick it collided with the tip of my sword super charging it with electricity. I jumped 50 feet into the air and came crashing down driving my sword through Porphyrion's skull.

His body burst into flame and was absorbed by my sword as I floated to the ground.

"So does this place have food or what?" I said shocking everyone on the battlefield.

Okay I'll post again on Saturday. Thank you for reading make sure leave a review, favorite, follow you know the drill. I will post again on Saturday.


	6. Chapter 5

Hey guys it's been awhile sorry about not posting for about two weeks now I have been working on this chapter to make more progress and get used to typing longer stories. I am typing on my other computer at this time so if you see words lacking the letter C as it is jammed and hard to press. So this chapter is going to be explanations and a traditional camp half blood- you know what no spoilers.

AdiPyro

AniolAngle

Artemis-Jackson

Blackhawks2099

Cdale499

Cerberus52

Cnrbrr

Darkmoon111

Dragonlilo

God Of Failure

LuNnAaPoTtEr

Lucia daughter of Chaos

MinimanColby

MysteriousPanda

PoseidonsWrath5

RAD092515

The Best Hunter of Artemis

TheFlamingFlood of

TylerJacksonJr

angelusjmw

arcangel12

grandturismo

greydrone

jalenharlston2000

natetj27nj

nico2883

pjoinheritancefan

ramen1998

rider-84

supramdompeople101

tempast

thundergil

toile grant

werewolves1999

ysizzle32

Previously

"So Porphyrion how do you wish to die fast or slow?" I asked him hoping for the latter option.

"Fast." He said immediately making me sigh. They never choose slow.

"Fine." I said earning a sigh of relief from the giant.

"I said quick Porphyrion I never said painless." I said with a wicked smile while his expression changed to one of terror.

I used my powers over everything in existence and nonexistence and called down a massive lightning bolt the 100 ft. long and fifty ft. thick it collided with the tip of my sword super charging it with electricity. I jumped 50 feet into the air and came crashing down driving my sword through Porphyrion's skull.

His body burst into flame and was absorbed by my sword as I floated to the ground.

"So does this place have food or what?" I said shocking everyone on the battlefield.

3rd person P.O.V

The Olympians along with the campers and the soldiers of chaos gathered in the principia most dazed at what they had just witnessed someone had just beat 2 titan lords and a giant 2 of which were kings.

The campers and soldiers were cramped into the corners of the room as the Olympians summoned there thrones each the same size as the ones in Olympus.

As everyone settled Zeus began his speech of the bravery of the demigods and the soldiers and how this is the first of many battles to come.

"Omega step forward!" Zeus said as thundering could be heard off into the distance.

As Omega walked before the council he summoned a throne that depicted the universe and all of its greatest wonders for himself this one 3 times the size of the Olympians.

As he did so he grew to an astonishing 50 feet and sat in his throne.

The size an immortal can grow to represents the amount of power that immortal holds. The Olympians can only reach 20 feet meanwhile the strongest of the giants can go up to 30 feet.

"How dare you summon a throne before us the Olympians!" Zeus roared!

"Watch your mouth Zeus. Chaos sent me here to win a war he didn't say who I should fight for. So if I were you I would sit back down and let your strategist ask the questions." Omega said his voice deadly calm like the calm before the storm.

Athena seeing as Omega was referring to her as the 'Strategist'.

"I will be asking you a few questions starting with how you've managed to reach such an astonishing height." Athena said listening earnestly.

"As you know an immortal can grow to the size that represents there power while the Olympians and a few major gods can grow to 20 feet I can grow to 50 as you can see. But this is not even five percent of my power. If I was to release my true power it would throw the elements and all order in the universe into dismay and ultimately collapsing on itself resulting in the destruction of another universe." Omega said smiling despite the roars of outrage coming from most of the gods.

"How could a demigod wield that much power?" Zeus said his voice overpowering everyone else's.

"The answer to that is simple I am not a demigod I never was." Omega said confusing everyone in the room.

"But Chaos said-"Athena started

"I know what Chaos said I was thought to be a demigod I honestly believed that I was one that was because my memories were sealed for some reason Chaos has neglected to tell me." Omega said calmly soothing many of the people in the room.

"Okay now that we settled that what happened to the titans and the giant? There is no way they died Hades claims he never felt there essence enter Tartarus." Athena asked stopping all conversation in the room.

"I would rather show than explain." Omega said drawing Ripspace and holding it in the air hilt downwards.

It soon gained an ethereal glow as 3 separate platinum beams shot out of the sword landing at the feet of his throne.

Each one expanded into three figures two of which stood 10 feet tall and the final one 30 feet.

As the glow ended there stood the two fallen Titan Lords Kronos and Hyperion and the Giant King Porphyrion.

They all looked different stronger, healthy and powerful. The waves of power rolling of the three was intoxicating.

The three immediately turned to Omega and bowed in Unison. "Lord Omega we are at your service." They said shocking everyone in the room.

Omega watched as Zeus's face got redder and redder until he finally decided to clear the confusion.

"Before you all blow a cap allow me to explain what I did. You see Ripspace has the ability to trap souls immortal souls more commonly. So who better to trap than two titan lords and the king of the giants?"

"But there is a catch to this when they are trapped and they submit to me and swear complete and utter loyalty to me they are restored to full power and cured of all ailments." Omega finished still smiling at the council.

"So they are loyal to us and will follow every order." Zeus said voice quietly deadly.

"No they are loyal to me and me only they will follow all of my commands whether I say preserve Olympus or raze it." Omega said causing the gods and the immortal campers to flinch at the mention of the great prophecy that was centered on their hero.

"What is your death lord form and what were you saying about the rivers of power?" Annabeth said causing Omega to frown at the sound of her voice.

"Allow me to show you." Omega said as he shrunk down to his normal size only to begin glowing a mixture of black and red.

The red and black expanded and then collapsed on itself.

The being … no monster that stood there was truly and utterly terrifying. Imagine your worst fear but 1000 times worse then you have a faint idea of what this monster looked like.

It was black skeletal armor with crimson red blood flowing through it. The helmet was that of a demon with 2 horns that curved upwards and pulled back into razor sharp points. At the center of his right arm was a huge vortex like gem it was like you're staring at a black hole eating stars one after another. His legs were clad in the same black armor with blood flowing through it but at the back of his heels red claws curved downwards barely missing the floor. All in all he looked pretty badass.

"Now are you happy?" Omega said bearing down at the girl at his now 8 foot height his voice sounded like a demons deep dark and sharp.

"Yes thank you." Annabeth squeaked out.

"Good" Omega said as he returned to his 50 foot height now as for the rivers I have decided to give you a gift. I will restore you to your former glory. Your power when you were at your peak or your Apex form. It will last only during this war as soon as it ends you will return to your current state." Omega said shocking the Olympians.

"Thank yo-"Artemis begin only to be cut off by Omega.

"It is my pleasure lady Artemis one as beautiful as you should not trouble yourself thanking me." Omega said causing Artemis to blush and look away while Apollo and Zeus glared at Omega.

"Let us begin." Omega said before he began chanting.

"I Περσέας γιος του Jackson κανένα όλεθρος όλων αποκατάσταση των Olympians για να υπάρχει προηγούμενη δόξα των αρχαίων χρόνων μέχρι να κρίνουν διαφορετικά."

(I Perseus Jackson son of none bane of all restore the Olympians to their former glory of the ancient times till I deem otherwise.)

Omega said in ancient Greek too fast for anyone to hear his name.

As the last word left his mouth the Olympians glowed a blinding gold as the light died down the Olympians now stood 25 feet tall and glowed brightly while power hummed off of them.

"Okay there your all mighty again now have fun abusing your powers on helpless mortals. Can I leave now?" Omega asked bored of the transaction of information that may fall into enemy hands.

"Yes you may leave." Zeus said not bothering to thank Omega for his generous gift.

Omega rose from his throne and shrunk down with each steep he took until he was back to his normal form.

"Soldiers move out." Omega said and in one swift motion exited the room muttering under his breath about a certain power hungry sky god.

Omega P.O.V

As the soldiers of chaos followed me outside into the camp my girlfriends … you see as a powerful Creator class immortal I am affected by the rivers of power mostly by the river of love.

The river of love is lightly attached to mortal life forms and has a stronger grip on the lives of immortals. As of now I am expected to fall in love with 6 woman 2 of which I have already found. Those 2 are Zoe and Bianca Zoe being the first.

It does not matter how much I say I don't love the woman it attaches me to because the river knows I am lying.

So anyway as I approached the center of the camp my girlfriends came to both of my sides and grabbed my hands stopping me in my tracks.

"Come on Omega don't let them get to your head." Zoe said looking into my eyes as she did.

"Yeah we all know how much of a prick Zeus is." Bianca said agreeing with Zoe.

"It's okay I'm fine let me just set up our cabin." I said as I began focusing on the task at hand.

I imagined what I wanted a house that resembled the universe taller and thicker than the Zeus cabin (just to piss him off) the inside is magical like the hunters tents and is larger than appears. There are separate rooms for everyone, a pool, a video game room with 70 inch flat screens and the newest generation consoles along with games that go back to the arcade days. And last but not least a kitchen attached to the game room that provided any food or beverage you like.

As the campers walked out of the principia they gasped at the magnificent site of the chaos cabin. Before they could say anything I ran into the building and found my room. I immediately collapsed on my bed and slept for what felt like hours.

I woke up at 12:30 a.m to the sounds of soft snores. I looked to my sides and saw Zoe and Bianca on either side of me.

Not wanting to wake them I quietly exited the room and the cabin.

I silently headed towards the woods as I passed the big house the porch light turned on and Chiron walked onto the porch.

"Omega it's been quite some time." Chiron said as he looked at where Omega was standing in the darkness.

Omega's blood might have well frozen.

"What do you mean Chiron it's been 6 h-"

"Don't even try me Percy." Chiron said shocking Omega.

"How did you know?" Omega said.

"A teacher never forgets his favorite student." Chiron said with a smile.

I ran forward and hugged Chiron he hugged me back after he got over his surprise.

"Omega I was actually wondering if you would like to participate in the capture the flag game on Friday." Chiron asked eyes expecting all that is to come.

"Of course Chiron but the soldiers and I will be on our own team. But I expect the hunters will be joining us so there will be a three way battle? I said hoping my assumptions were correct.

"Yes Omega I see you've changed in more than just appearance" Chiron said.

"Yes Chiron I'll be off I need to walk to clear my head." I said I honestly need to think of how I was going to face the people of my past.

"Of course old friend." Chiron said as he smiled that all knowing smile he used to always have on his face.

As I walked into the woods I came across and old landmark where a great battle occurred Zeus's fist.

As I sat up there and thought of everything I have done for Olympus and its people the demigods and even some monsters. All of that just to be driven away by some heartless bitch.

I made a decision I am not going to let the people that drove me away ruin my life or the lives of the people around me.

As I came to this conclusion I heard a sound in the forest 30 feet to my right. Out of the brush came Thalia. She seemed to be walking not a care in the world until I heard her say "Percy".

Just from that one word I could tell that she has done this every day since I disappeared.

"Hello Thalia." I said knocking her out of her thoughts.

"Oh hello Omega. What are you doing out here?" She asked standing there awkwardly.

I patted the spot on the bolder next to me and she smiled and gladly took a seat.

"Just thinking … what about you?" I asked suspecting what her answer would be.

"I was thinking of a friend I lost a long time ago. Would you happen to know where he is his name is Percy Jackson? I wasn't there when they drove him away I wish I was. I would have followed him wherever he went." She said looking into the stars.

"I need to show you something this should answer your questions just follow me." I said intending on taking her to a special place.

"Okay?" She said looking at my strangely wondering where I could take her.

I wondered through the woods her hand intertwined with mine as she lost track of the forest as it got darker and darker until we arrived in a clearing.

In the center of the clearing was a sea blue diamond cove. The entrance was sealed tight with obsidian.

"Whoa what is that?" Thalia said marveling at the structure.

I simply put my finger to my lips and said "Whatch this."

I put my hand onto the obsidian and released a pulse of pure black energy. The obsidian shook furiously and then parted revealing a path.

We followed the path the doors sealed behind us down to the ocean but the water was crystal clear and there were the most beautiful fish swimming inside.

As they sensed my presence they swam around joyfully saying sea lord sea lord over and over until I acknowledged each and every one of them.

Thalia and I sat there for what felt like hours just enjoying our peace and quiet until she said the lines that changed my life forever.

"Percy why did you leave me all those years ago?" Thalia said catching me off guard.

"I told you I don't kno-" I was instantly cut off by Thalia who had tears in her eyes.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT." She screamed pounding my chest with her fist.

I just sat there for a few seconds wondering why Thalia is so mad. Then it clicked of everyone she was the one who asked where I was she was the one who kept looking for me when everyone else gave up hope. Why well it was simple because she loves me.

I cupped her cheek in my hand and as my eyes locked with hers I knew the river of love had worked it's magic once again.

I pressed my lips against hers she tensed at first then slowly melted into the kiss. I poured every emotion I ever had for Thalia into that kiss and as we separated I knew by the look in her eyes that I loved her and more importantly she loved me.

Once again we sat there with Thalia laying her head on my chest. Slowly we began to doze off. As I closed my eyes for the last time I heard Thalia mutter "Percy… I love you."

As she did so my eyes closed and I drifted into my dreamless sleep.

3rd Person P.O.V

Percy slowly opened his eyes as he looked down at the black haired daughter of Zeus lying on his chest. His face took on the aspect of a tomato as he grew red with embarrassment.

As Percy stood up he mentally checked the time in his mind it was past 10 a.m.

"Shit." Percy said waking Thalia from her sleep.

As Thalia gained her bearings she stood up suddenly seeming alarmed.

"Lady Artemis is going to kill me I was supposed to give a status report at nine.

Percy and Thalia ran through the woods towards the camp as they neared the camp borders they soon heard people calling their names.

As they ran into the strawberry field Zoe, Artemis, and Chiron appeared.

As they closed the distance between them Artemis took on a blush only for Omega to give her a confused glance.

Chiron had an amused look on his face as he pointed at his chest.

As Omega looked down he realized that he had no shirt on. Omega paled as he remembered he had taken off his shirt during Thalia and his make out session.

He snapped his fingers as a plain skin tight white t-shirt appeared on him showing off his abs.

"Where were you?" Artemis practically screamed getting over her embarrassment.

"We were discussing some past issues but we have resolved them for now. What is the current status of the Olympians?" Omega said avoiding Artemis's question without her noticing.

"There all accounted for Athena says she has grave news." Artemis said almost fearfully.

As they arrived in the pavilion all the campers, hunters, and gods were present.

"Athena what is so important that you disturbed me at this ungodly hour?" Zeus said he smelled like sex and Hera was glaring at her unfaithful husband.

"Something terrible has happened Typhoon has arisen and that's not the worst part the spell Omega cast not only put us at full strength it put our enemy's at full power as well. So monsters are going to be ten times harder to kill and Typhoon will be more powerful than the titans. The reason for this is most likely Hecate has been captured and no one can watch over the usage of magic." Athena said shocking everyone in the room including Omega.

Before anyone could say anything Athena continued "But I'm not done yet Typhoon is on his way here and is going to arrive any minute now." Athena concluded only for the winds to grow and thunder boom off in the distance.

"Prepare for battle!" Zeus screamed preparing his family for the worst fight of their lives.

A/N

Sorry for not updating for so long I've been busy this chapter is longer than normal so yeah I have been trying just leave a like favorite and review it is greatly appreciated.


End file.
